Red Kite
__TOC__ Extremely quiet, Eve hardly ever talks. With too many fears to count on one hand, her main motivation is to become as brave as Batman, who she hero worships. Her greatest fear is fear itself. Eve is petite and slim. Although not at peak fitness, she is undergoing training which will result in a more athletic build. Eve's hair is extremely voluminous and wavy. She prefers to hide behind her fringe (or anything else she can find for that matter). Being generally quite shy, she dresses modestly, preferring not to draw any attention to herself. In fact, her "Hero outfit" is the most revealing clothes she has, and would like to keep it that way. General Personality General Personality: Extremely shy, Eve hardly ever talks, leading most people to believe that she is snooty or unfriendly. She cares deeply for her friends but has trouble telling them so. She prefers to follow than to lead. Although terrified of most things, she’s determined to face her fears and become a stronger person. : Good Traits: Good listener, follows orders to the letter, eager to please, determined : Bad Traits: Finds it hard to adapt to new situations, poor self-confidence, poor at decision making/use of initiative. : Quirks: Nervous stutter, hence why she chooses not to speak at all most of the time. Wanted to be a pilot when she grew up and has always been obsessed with flight. Hopes : Eve hopes to one day concur her fears and be able to confidently stand on her own two feet, wants to someday be as brave and strong as Batman. She now wished to follow in his footsteps and become a full time crime fighter. Fears : Just about everything. Eve is terrified of fire, knives, guns, bullies, death, losing the people she loves, authority figures, peer figures, large crowds, deep water. But most of all, she is scared of fear itself. Memorable Quote(s) *"R-right away M-mr Batman uh s-s-sir" *"Oh...." *"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it" Family *Mother: Ginny Blackthorn (nee McTavish) (Deceased) *Father: Alexander Blackthorn (Deceased) *Sibling(s): N/A *Guardians: Aunt – Lucy Naples (Nee Blackthorn), Uncle - Freddie Naples *Other: Caroline Naples-Crane (Cousin and illegitimate daughter of Jonathan Crane) Friends *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Willard Bryce Enemies *Caroline Naples-Crane aka Poltergeist *Scarecrow *Large crowds Other Notable Relationships *Mentor/Pupil - Batman *Quietly jealous of Zatanna Love Interest Eve is extremely shy and has never approached anyone. Of course, she has her eye on someone, but the chances of her ever telling him are slim. Stranger things have happened though... : Past: Had a crush on Charlie Eddings, a boy in the year above who turned out to be a jerk : Current: Developing crush on Dick Grayson/Robin Powers & Skills Red Kite's role in the team is one of support. By using her flying abilities, she can distract enemies, allowing the other members of the team to do their jobs. Eve will only make contact with the enemy if necessary, and during such an occasion relies on aerial acrobatics to attack her foe. The air is the one place Eve feels safe, and as long as she is flying, she is happy. Flight: Using a pair of rocket boots invented by her late father, Red Kite can achieve flight, taking to the skies of Gotham. :PROS: : Can easily traverse Gotham city and can act as a distraction while others work on the ground :CONS: : Malfunctions/damage to equipment can result in the injury of Red Kite or others in the area Extended gliding: When the rocket boots are not in use, Red Kite can make use of a moulded cape to glide over the rooftops of Gotham :PROS: : Can glide for greater distances than could be achieved with a normal cape as it acts like a parachute. Provides a safety measure should boots fail :CONS: : Winds can alter course, difficult to control in high winds, if damaged, gliding becomes impossible Weapons Bo Staff Other Equipment Boomerangs, smoke grenades, grappling hook, mini explosives Fighting Style Aerial attacks, agility : Strengths: Acts as a distraction/decoy, using flight to annoy opponents and make them attack her, while others can complete tasks. Small and stealthy, so good for sneaking. : 'Weaknesses: ' Poor strength/fighting skills when on ground, vulnerable to fear gas Having always been interested in flight, Eve wanted to become a pilot, inspired by her father who own a multi-million dollar military jet production company, supplying the army with high tech planes. Her father was killed during a freak accident caused by malfunctioning machinery at the factory during a visit, leaving her an orphan, as her mother had died when Eve was very young. She moved to live with her Aunt, who although was not unkind, had little time for her niece, being much to preoccupied with her new boyfriend who soon married into the family. Plagued for years by her bullying older cousin, she finally found friendship in Dick Grayson who she’d been assigned to work with during a school project. Her fascination with Batman started to grow around this time and she began to follow stories of his achievements. The contents of a safety deposit box her father had left her were stolen, the culprit being caught by Batman, who discovered a pair of prototype rocket boots which could only be activated using preset fingerprints and DNA. Having gained access to the stored files, he tracked the boots back to Eve, who was determined to continue her father's legacy, and use the boots. Batman was unsure at first whether to allow the rocket boots to remain in Eve's possession, as although they were rightfully hers, she was untrained and fearful. However she showed promise, and her training began. Eve's training got off to a rocky start, her fears letting her down. As her plans looked certain to fail however, the opportunity arose for Eve to prove her worth, and she earned her place on the team. *Has an extreme nervous stutter *Hero worships Batman *Nervous around Justice League members *Loves being in the air *Red Kite's cape is based on the wings of her bird of prey namesake *Eve has gone through a long development process with multiple designs, and name changes, from Swift, to Kite and finally Red Kite. *Eve originally had superpowers, the power to control air currents, before her design was revised and gadget based powers were given. File:RKJUSTICE.png |J-Justice?? File:SGPA-BDAY.jpg |First Anniversary Celebration File:fssfsfsf.png |Failure Category:Profiles Category:Profile Category:Templates Category:Characters